The Box
by Aiedail.Icestar
Summary: Hey! This is just a funny story about how the characters in my other story Empire suddenly find an iPod, and all the uhm… ideas and funny things it causes. WARNING: VERY VERY RANDOM. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey

**Hey! This is just a funny story about how the characters in my other story Empire suddenly find an iPod, and all the uhm… **_**ideas**_** and funny things it causes. Enjoy! (hehe)**

_**Attention young readers the ages 11 and under: **_**IF YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF GRINDING, PLEASE RECONSIDER LOOKING AT THIS BEFORE YOU SEE SOMETHING YOUR MAMA WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO!! (or, just don't care. It's your young mind! Don't blame me for what images may come to mind!) tell me if its stupid and shouldn't bother to keep writing. Just a random thought that was eating me all week.**

Chapter 1: The Box Arrives

By, Aiedail Icestar

The box was blue. The box had a strange word 'iPod' written on the back of it. There was also a picture of a bitten apple underneath the word. It was scaring Eragon and Star to death.

"What do you think it is?" Star whispered fearfully into Eragon's ear as they cowered behind his desk chair. They had been talking a minute ago, but the strange object had clattered noisily to the floor, scaring the living daylights out of Eragon and Star. Eragon shrugged. Star plucked up her courage and started to get up, but he motioned for her to stay put. She ignored his order.

Creeping forward by millimeters, Star tentatively reached out towards the strange object. As soon as she touched it, she leapt to the side and covered her head expecting fire or poisonous gas to shoot out.

Nothing.

Then she heard a faint sound, getting louder by the second, coming from the white strings connected to it. It was a woman singing.

_When I comes to the clubs step aside. Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the lines. V.I.P. 'cause you know I gotta shine. I'm Fergie Ferg, Give me love you long time… _A heavy beat made the strings vibrate. She looked back at Eragon, her head bobbing to the beat already.

_Londy, londy, londy, wanna go down like, londy londy londy, we goin down like. How come ev'ry time I come around my London, London bridge wanna go down_ ? He grinned, and stood up. She swayed her hips, and picked up the 'iPod'. Part of the circle pressed in, and another song came on. This one was sung, (more like said) by a male.

_She moves her body like a cyclone, and she make me wanna do it all night long…_Star wrinkled her nose in disgust at the implications, and pressed the edge of the circle again.

_Hello little boys little toys, we're the dreams you believe in. Crawling up the walls, running down your face, razor sharp, razor clean, feel the weapon's sensation… _Star smiled, and swayed her body to the beat. _We're the girls Le Disko, supersonic overdrive. _Eragon rolled his eyes, and grabbed the iPod from her hands, changing the song yet again. This time, deep reverberating sounds and heavy drum beats shook out of the white strings. Eragon's head swung about as he moved to the song. His fingers came up as if he was playing a guitar, but these sounds were far from the guitars Star knew. She shrugged, agreeing with his choice and they both danced.

Suddenly, their heads both snapped up, and mischievous smiles slowly spread on their faces.

"Arya." They both said together, and sprinted out of the house. Eragon stuffed the box in his tunic, and laughed as elves on their path turned and looked curiously at the strange sounds coming from the pair. Shocked stares followed the pair as they ran headlong to The Hall of Trees.

They 'appeared' in front of Arya, and Eragon used magic to glaze his eyes and froze in place as if he were a statue. Star glazed her eyes as well, and posed with her arms in a circled around his waist not touching him. Arya's features contorted in confusion as they both began moving as marionettes to the strange music, improvising.

_As I burn another page, as I look the other way, I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane. _The male voice sung out, and Star contorted her body in very uncomfortable positions to appearing to be controlled. Eragon followed her lead.

"Eragon? Star? What is wrong? What are you doing? What is that noise?" Arya asked, panicking. Eragon and Star began to waltz in a crooked, awkward puppet fashion around Arya. They could hear her heart beat pick up in fright as they neared her. The song changed, and they flitted out of the room, desperately holding in laughter.

_Fergalicious, definition make them boys go loco. They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo… _Dancing around the gardens was an event. Elves everywhere stared in open shock and confusion at the odd pair.

"Let's go freak Galbatorix out!" Star whispered impulsively when they had ran out of the gardens leaving behind a trio of dazed elves strolling there.

"Yeah!" Eragon agreed rashly. They jumped on their dragons' backs, and started out.

(Five hours later)

_I'm bringin' sexy back, yea! Them other boys don't know howta act, yea!_

Galbatorix stared with his mouth agape.

_Dirty baaabe, you see the shackles baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way. Uh huh._

What… where they… doing? Why is she pretending to slap his **(censored for your own good XD)**? Why is she swinging her hips that way? So disgraceful… so… oh my goodness, why is Murtagh…! What is happening?! What is this dancing? That is completely inappropriate! They're sandwiching her! Should she be moving so suggestively? What would her mother say if she saw that?! Oh god, what is Eragon pretending to do… Guys do NOT make out with guys! They just don't! It's wrong! Noooo!

The evil emperor proceeded to curl into a fetal position, and suck his thumb.

Roaring with laughter, Eragon and Star sprinted out of the room before the emperor came to his now cluttered senses. On the way there, they had watched the moving pictures on the iPod, and learned how to dance the way the humans in the odd box did. On the way to Roran's house, they brainstormed different ideas of what to do next.

**Please review and tell me how stupid/weird/kindof okay it is, and whether or not I should just not continue!**


	2. Chapter 2 trouble

Wow

**Wow. I can't believe you want me to keep going! Hope you enjoy! (sorry if I scarred you for life. Hehehehehe…) Sorry this chapter is kind of short, keep reviewing and giving me advice!**

Chapter 2- Trouble

Eragon and Star left the house of a very much shell shocked Roran and Katrina with tight grins on their faces. This was too much fun.

-- Meanwhile…

I stared, shell shocked down the well my iPod had fallen into.

Well, hell.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" Amber. Crap, crap, crap, crap… sufficient lie… sufficient lie…

"Uh… nothing, sweet. Just checking out this cool, er, well here." Brilliant. What a crafty lie Liz. You should get an award for best liar in history. At least I sounded normal, we were both calling each other by 'sweet and darling' as if we were fooling around as usual.

"Don't be long darling, we're going to go have tea soon!" Well, hell. Wait… was that a sound that came up from the well? It sounded almost like a squeal of fright…

"Yo baby, whatcha up ta?" Oh good God. That loser John that thought he was a gangster or whatever. Lovely.

"Nothing of your concern." I retorted, turning a scowl at him. He glanced down at the well, then my face with that stupid grin on his face. Why does he talk weird? The world will never know.

"Lose somethin' baby?" Ugh. Why didn't he just crawl back into the bloody hole he came from?

"No, but I think I saw your brain in the 'Lost and Found' somewhere back in London." There. Nice sassy comment. In your face John. He scowled and slouched off. I turned back to the well with a frantic expression on my face. Since when had there been a stupid well in the park? Maybe it wasn't too deep. I hadn't heard a splash.

I reached down into the well as far as my arm would go, and felt a tug. It wasn't a someone-gripping-your-sleeve tug. It was like a magnetic tug. A gravity tug, or something tugging your whole body at once tug.

Well, hell.

I franticly tried to pull back, but the tug became insistent now. It was more like a constant pull.

Then I fell.

--Back in Alagaësia…

Eragon and Star landed in a clearing and took off towards his house. They were wondering if another would have fallen, so they could both have one. They danced their way back (not as inappropriately as before… which neither of them mentioned out of embarrassment) making several elves fall into a state of shell shock, and several others into laughing fits.

"Do you think there will be another Eragon? I don't know…" Star said doubtfully as they rounded a corner in the path in a crooked waltz. Eragon grinned.

"I hope so. Then we can make them play at different times and do different dances without having to try and figure out which part of the circle changes the song." Star's eyes widened at the idea, and a full blown grin spread across her face.

"Ohhh Eragon that would be _hilarious_! Let's go see!" They both ran off at a breakneck speed towards his house.

--Elizabeth's POV

Well, hell.

I looked around the weird room I was in, totally confused. Where the hell was I? I head giggling outside. _Huh, maybe it's the local druids come to tell me where they put my iPod…_ I thought nervously. Suddenly the door burst open. I hadn't even heard them climb up the stairs!

A beautiful girl my age was first to enter. She had striking blue eyes and golden brown hair. Her expression shifted to shock, and she froze. A really hot guy my age with brown hair and these _amazing _chocolate eyes stepped around her, tilting his head in confusion.

Oh…my…god… Their ears were pointed.

Elves.

"Holy fuck!" I blurted. Mind your manners! I chided myself. I usually never said the f word in front of other people than my friends. I prefer not to curse. Stop laughing.

"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya," the hot guy said. Say wha…?

"Waíse sköliro," the pretty girl said, drawing her hand in front of her in a swiping motion. Ooookaaay. Weird.

"Um, yeah. I have no idea what you're saying, soo I'm going to go now…" I mumbled. They both straightened their backs.

"You speak human language?" the hot guy said tentatively.

"Uh, yeah. I am human, aren't I? Because you certainly aren't!" I said, a little miffed. He might have freakish elf ears, but that doesn't mean I do. I even showed them my ears as confirmation.

"You have a funny accent for a human," the girl commented. I rolled my eyes.

"To you. Where I come from you would be the one that's considered to have a funny accent. Mine's called a British accent, ever heard of it?" Don't be cheeky Liz. They might be able to zap you into a frog.

"What is… British?" the hot guy tried it on his tongue.

"You know, East Europe, West of America and the Atlantic Ocean? On Earth? Am I on Earth anymore?" My voice got pleading at the end.

"No… you are in Alagaësia."

………………………………….Well, hell.

**Yay! Another chapter down! And just so you know, Eragon said 'let us be warded from listeners.' And Star said 'be shielded.' She was shielding her and Eragon from danger, and Eragon didn't want anyone to hear this because he felt it was confidential.**

**Bottom left. Blue/purple button. Push it. Press review. Good. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ale

**Just so you all know— I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. (Unlike my Empire story.) Please send suggestions about what you think would be funny to happen to the three troublemakers! I want to blow your suggestions completely out of proportion, and make your heads spin! Heehee. –gets funny mental images of people becoming catatonic because of story- **

**Tell me what you want to happen!!**

**Enjoy this absurd filler chapter!**

Chapter 3- Oh Cruel, Cruel Irony…

(Star's POV in present tense)

I stare at the human girl. Had she fallen from the ceiling too? I never got that banana from Ice's saddle. Darn. I'm really hungry. Ooh, her clothes are so odd. I wonder what some of the words she says are. Hmm. **(A/N- her thought train is like mine. Random, yet perceptive. Stop laughing.)**

I look over to Eragon. Wow. He looks confused. Aaaah! Just got that mental picture of what happened at Urû'baen… shudder. I glanced back at the girl, taking a slow step towards her. She jumps and her eyes lock on mine. I close my lips so my pointed untainted elf teeth don't scare her. Poor, fragile humans.

"Did you get lost?" I ask softly. She still starts even with my softest tone. I haven't been around humans for a while; maybe I said it too loud.

"N…no. I… uh… fell down a well." She blushes at the absurd statement. She shows no sign of taking it back though. Fell down a well? This sure is an odd human.

"A well? Really?" I wonder aloud. Ice laughs in my head, imagining me falling down a well. Sigh. We all glance up at the ceiling. I can hear Eragon's thoughts,

_Maybe if we throw her up at the ceiling she can get home. Why is she dressed like that? I wonder if Star will share her banana. _Ha! Fat chance, loser! That banana is mine! Eragon obviously could hear my thoughts too, and he glances with a dejected look at me. Huh. Isn't going to work this time!

"Well, as long as you're here, we might as well make you comfortable. You can stay with me." I say warmly to the girl. The look of gratitude that crosses her face must mean that this was the first sign of hope she's had. Eragon smiled, happy that I was being nice.

"Well, welcome to Du Weldenvarden, land of the elves. I'm Eragon and this is Star. We are both Riders. Would you like to see our dragons." As soon as the word 'dragon' left Eragon's mouth, the girl's eyes got huge. She looks at me, her mouth hanging agape.

"Dragons." She breathes in wonder. I raise my brow,

"Yes. Dragons. Don't you have them where you come from?" I feel bad for her, as her face falls quickly.

"No. No dragons, no magic, no elves, no dwarves, no nothing. Just humans." I can't hold back my gasp of shock. No magic?! Eragon and I share a look of shock. What a boring place to live! We can't imagine a world without magic.

"N…n…no…m…magic?" We stutter together, shaking like earthquakes. The girl nods sadly. Goodness.

"Well come downstairs honey, it's okay. You just need a good dose of magic, then you'll be fine." I fussed. Poor girl! I clasp hands with her and lead her carefully down the steps. Without magic in her world, she could be terribly fragile here. Who knew? She could be a walking crisis waiting to happen! She could break if someone was too rough with her! Goodness, call the Queen! Call the spell casters, elf nurses, elf doctors, witches, Dwarven soldiers, penguins (erm, forget this one), the evil Emperor-that-is-currently-in-a-fetal-position!

_STAR. CALM. DOWN. SHE. WILL. BE. FINE._ Eragon's voice roars in my head. I stop my chaotic train of thought, and take a deep breath. He is right.

As we round the corner of the last flight of stairs, we come upon a roughly made crate. Definitely not elvish. Eragon bends down to see if it has any identification, and he roars with laughter. I glance at him questioningly.

"Orik, my Dwarf friend, sent Dwarvish ale for us to have! His finest he has made yet he says!" I laugh, for Eragon has told me how fond Orik is of ale. The human girl shakes her head in disbelief, and looks at me.

"Can we drink it? We can have a burping contest!" she seems excited. I look at Eragon, and he shrugs in agreement. We open up the crate with a quick spell, and there are _six _kegs of ale!

"Partay!" the girl squeals happily. We run the kegs upstairs and get out wooden mugs. After the first few rounds, our heads are buzzing pleasantly.

_Blllluuurp._ Comes the much anticipated belch from Eragon. And thus it begins. Whoever burps the loudest burp wins. In a few minutes… or hours… four kegs are done.

"Whooo! Star ya lookin' sexay babay!" Elizabeth croons to me. I grin in response.

"Thank ya! Why dn't we tell that ta sexay over ther?" my head feels funny… Eragon grins crookedly as we craw; on his lap.

"Hey babay, we jus' wantin' ta tell you that youz soooooooo hot!" Elizabeth giggles between hiccups.

I think I have an idea… is there a banana pictured on that blue dragon's scales? She's pretty… "I thinks Arya shuld 'ave some of this loverly div'ne drink. Eh?" I manage to form. They nod and we stumble off to The Great Hall of Trees.

-- --

"Heya Eragon, can I sees mae iPod thingy?" I yawn. Does everything always look so fuzzy? Haha. Bunnies are fuzzy. Fuzzy bunnies…

"Mmmhmmah." He drawls. I fumble with the play button, and play "Party All the Time" by Sharam. Oooh. Do bunnies party? I wonder who bit the Mac apple on the back of my iPod… Did a bunny bite it? Oh dear, a bunny might be running the whole company!

I climb onto the table at the dining hall thingy we stumble into, and dance to the music. Star joins me in a bump and grind. Hehehehehe… Arya is staring! Maybe she wants to join! Will a bunny join? I hope there's no bunny here. They scare me like the boogie cookie monster. Ew. Are boogie cookies made out of boogers? Hehe. Boogers…

Suddenly I hear a loud smack. Oh no… bunnies are invading! I turn to warn Star, but her mouth clamps onto mine. Mmm. Her lips taste like cherries. Eragon whoops and smacks my butt. I pull away from the lovely kiss, and smush him into the makeout session. Then I pull away, and smack both their butts at the same time. Serves them right! They squeal and we finally manage to decide there will be a contest. Whoever gets their butt smacked the most loses! We run around, trying to aim, but it's so hard! My hand doesn't go where I want it to. Must be the bunnies taking over our minds! Ahhh! I look over and see Star looking at a pole, asking if she knows where Eragon is. I roll my eyes.

"Star, Star. That's not how you talks to a pole. You has to dance for it, or it won't talk! Or you say open sesame. Either way, dancing is bet'r." jeez. I feel funny. Maybe I should take a little nap. "Actually Star, can we takes a nap? I feel woozy." I hiccup. She nods and we curl up into each other's arms. Now we're protected from the bunnies. The last thing I felt was Eragon slumping in-between us, and start snoring. Hmm. I wonder if bunnies snore.

**Heehee. Please review! Tell me what you think! Tell me what you want to happen! Tell me people! Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter!**


	4. Chapter 5 Polka dots and Pickles

Umm

**Please! Enjoy! Don't go into shell shock!**

**Thank you LM1991 for your **_**special **_**suggestion. –laughs evilly-**

**I did actually think of the main Ra'zac thingy. But unfortunately… I do not own any of you readers (except you silver. Haha jk), I DO own Star, Amber, you know those peoples… but C.P. owns the rest.–sob- so sad…**

**I recommend going to projectplaylist(dot)com and typing in "Global deejays Stars on 45" when Elizabeth plays it.**

**NOTE: BEWARE RANDOMNESS.**

Chapter 5- Polka Dots and Pickles

The four Ra'zac were sleeping on cots in the corner, with Victoria's Secret pajamas Star had hypnotized them into wearing. Elizabeth had some in her bag, because she had been in the park before a sleepover with Amber.

Elizabeth signaled with her finger to keep quiet, and they got behind the cot of their assigned Ra'zac. The fourth was hit promptly on the head with a club. Elizabeth hit play, and "Stars on 45" filled the room.

"Giiiiiideeyup!" Elizabeth yelled in the best American cowboy accent she could muster, and spanked her Ra'zac on the butt. Eragon and Star followed her with a couple of yeehaws. The Ra'zac, as expected, jumped up in confusion at the sounds and yells. Elizabeth jumped on the back of her Ra'zac, and spanked its butt some more. Out of fright, the poor, frightened, disfigured creature ran around in circles as fast as it could.

"Ride 'em cowboy!" she shouted. Eragon was having trouble with his Ra'zac; it was more awake than the others. Trying to shake Eragon off, the Ra'zac had gone onto all fours, leaping and bucking desperately.

"Whooo hoo! Yeehaw!" Eragon whooped. He dug his heels into the side of the Ra'zac, and it squealed, rearing up on its hind legs.

"Ahh! Wooah Nelly!" Star exclaimed, as her Ra'zac followed the example of Eragon's and started to buck. Inevitably, so did Elizabeth's.

Just then, a flash of light erupted, and Hopelessly Obsessed 19, LM1991, and Silver-nightstorm landed on their backs with loud _oofs._ Obsessed and LM recovered first, looked around, and stood staring at the strange spectacle. Silver was last to recover, and when she stumbled up, she looked over at the fourth unconscious Ra'zac, and proceeded to wake it up, and ride it like Star, Eragon, and Elizabeth were. Hopelessly and LM shook their heads, trying to clear their muddled thoughts. LM took not just a double take, but a twenty take.

_Uhh… How… did I get… here…? _LM thought. One minute Obsessed was trying to comprehend Victoria's Secret pajamas on a _Ra'zac_. It just didn't make sense. It was just wrong. It… it violated the Natural Order of things.

"Hey guys! Want to join?" Elizabeth twanged. She whooped as her Ra'zac started to hiss and click viciously. She produced a giant sub sandwich from her backpack, and began to hit it on the head to silence it.

Just then, King Galbatorix and Murtagh strolled in.

The King froze, staring at the bucking Ra'zac with their whooping riders. Elizabeth thought his eye might have twitched once. Or twice.

"Whoop! Whoop! Sexy is here!" Silver screamed, leaping off of her Ra'zac to glomp Murtagh. She looked up with a mischievous glint in her eye. "What color are your boxers?" she asked in a very loud voice. Murtagh just stared in open mouthed shock.

Then the music changed.

_I'm a Barbie girl! In the Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, Undress me anywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. Come on Barbie let's go party! _Elizabeth, Star, and Eragon screamed hysterically all at the same time, and lined their Ra'zacs up in a line. They shimmied right to left, singing (more like screaming) extremely off key.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!" Galbatorix screamed and collapsed onto the ground, his hands mashed to his ears. His legs flailed, making him scoot around in a circle. Silver laughed manically, and joined the line.

"Hey! Since when do people have iPods in Alagaësia?!" LM shouted above the din. Everything stopped. LM swallowed, and grinned. She gave a little wave of her hand to everyone. "Well, there's no electricity here, so I was just wondering how it got here."

"AWKWAAARRRD!" Silver trilled, receiving a slap from Elizabeth. "Ow." She complained, rubbing her head. Elizabeth turned to LM.

"Haven't you been reading? Didn't I fall through a well?"

"Well, uh, I uh, didn't know you, uh, were writing it from here." LM mumbled defensively. Obsessed sighed,

"Well, now. I agree with Silver. This _is _awkward." Elizabeth rolled her eyes in reluctant agreement.

"Now if you don't mind, I believe a dance party is in order." Silver said matter-of-factly. Elizabeth turned to her,

"Hey! This is _my_ story!" Silver stuck out her tongue.

"Well, then you can include _my _dance party in it!" And with that, she grabbed Elizabeth's iPod and pressed play.

_You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round, round, round. You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round, round, round. _The 80's song blasted through the air, and magically a disco ball appeared out of the ceiling. They danced in a circle around the whimpering Galbatorix who kept muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "So wrong… so wrong… no… no guys kissing guys… so wrong… girls… cherry chap stick… no!"

The last coherent thought that Galbatorix had was, _Oh goodness… there are polka dots on the walls…_ Then all he could see was that the Ra'zac were comparing their pajamas to each other, the tallest one claiming that its pajamas were the best.

--

When the King was successfully unconscious, all eight people stopped dancing, and yawned at the same time. Creepy. Elizabeth paused the song, and looked around. Star pointed her finger at the guests and they disappeared with a poof. Back to the regular world…

All except Silver, who smiled in victory at her luck. She linked arms with Elizabeth and they skipped around in a circle. After a bit, Elizabeth abruptly stopped and rounded on Star,

"YOU CAN ZAP THEM BACK TO EARTH BUT NOT ME?" Star shrugged, and with a sheepish smile, hid behind Eragon.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to get something Katrina left here in the first place?" Eragon asked. Star shrugged, and they proceeded down the steps.

"God, this place smells like shit!" Elizabeth blurted. Star thought that she saw her pinch herself for cursing. Odd. Star tried to remember what happened yesterday after Eragon found the ale…

"Hey! Here's a shiny box thingy!" They heard Eragon call from a room to their left. They walked in and there was a small treasure box covered in jewels sitting in a corner by a cot.

"That _has _to be Katrina's." Elizabeth murmured, picking it up. It felt heavy. She shook it lightly, and heard things inside roll around and hit against each other. She opened it, and gasped,

"HOLY MOTHER OF PIE!" she stared at a shiny object that was inside. "WHERE DID SHE GET A…!" She shook her head in disbelief, and the other two stared in confusion.

A wicked smile crept onto Elizabeth's face.

"Well chaps, it looks like we have ourselves a couple of Cell Phones."

**Rumour has it that if you turn around three times at midnight, chapter 4 will magically appear. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 6 Galbylicious

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a total writer's block and I have no idea what to write. And I just felt plain lazy. Really, really lazy. Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters except Star, Elizabeth, Amber, and Silver. (Just kidding. But she's my best friend, so she owns herself… for now. –evil smile-) Oh, and I don't own any of the songs, except the one I made up in this chapter which is obviously modeled after a song Elizabeth played in the first chapter.**

Chapter 6- Galbylicious

"Galbylicious definition make dem Shades go loco. They want your empire so they get your power from your mojo. They can't seize you, they can't squeeze you, for your real name they will tease you…"

_Oh, no… Not again…_

"Boys just come and die like seasons, Galbylicious. (So delicious). But, he ain't that vicious. And if you were suspicious, those wars they ain't ficticious. He blows kisses (mmmwhahh). That kills dem boys so hot, hot. And they be lining down the block just to watch what he got. (Manin, Wyrda, Hugin, garjzla!)…" She sang on, and on, and on. Galbatorix was so very close to snapping.

_Ring…ring… Ring… ring…_

Everyone stopped, and stared at the ringing cell phone. Altogether with Elizabeth's, they had two phones; one in Silver's care, and the other's was Elizabeth's.

It was Silver's phone. The one Katrina had left in the Ra'zacs lair. (Which they still had to talk to her about…)

"Oh! You guys found my phone! Thanks so much. I'd forgotten I left it on Helgrind." Everyone whipped around, and their mouths simultaneously popped open. Their eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Y…you…" Elizabeth stuttered, unable to believe her eyes.

"Hold on… Hello?... Oh! Hey! How are you?... No, I'm at Urû'baen…oh, yes, they were torturing him again. Singing… yes. He's shell shocked, disturbed, and overwhelmed, but I think he might be okay… yes, he's right here. With a girl and Star… yes…. He's doing fine from what I see. Okay. Fine. I'll tell him. Goodbye," _click. _"Eragon, it was your mother. She was wondering if you were party to this torture, and she wants you to be back in Ellesméra by eight so you don't catch a cold. Okay?"

"My… mother? Wh…what?" Eragon's eyes were bulging. He didn't even knew his mother was still alive.

"Yes. I've given cell phones to all of the main people. I accidentally left mine at Helgrind when I was writing about what happened there—"

"Why… how did you bloody get here?!" Elizabeth almost shouted. She had been holding it in for a while.

"Well, the same way you did. I just… oh, come with me and I'll show you."

**Sorry it's so short! I felt the need for another filler chapter until I figure out what to write next. Still taking ideas! BAHAHA! Cliffy!! (oh, and in the song, in parentheses it said "Memory, Fate, Thought, Light."**

**This chapter is dedicated to silver-nightstorm because she used this story in one of her Eragon fics!! I love you!! (And this is a return dedication because she dedicated one of her chappies to me.)**


End file.
